The sad show
The sad show no. 1 Ok, I'm gonna start off by saying that this isn't some made up creepypasta intended to scare you, this is an actual recollection of an experience I once had. Believe it or don't, I really could care less. I just want to tell a story of my experience to inform some people out there that might be interested in this. Also, if you have a weak stomach, you should not continue reading; don't say I didn't warn you. Anyways, I'll get on with telling you about it. It was a fairly normal day at school, with nothing out of the ordinary happening. Except one thing happened later that day, my 7th period teacher called me out in class and made me look like an idiot. With me feeling angry enough to stab a kitten in the eye, I went into the bathroom to let off some steam. I sat in there for 8th period; taking deep breaths and looking at some funny pictures to calm down. I slowly started to feel the homicidal tendencies drift away and my contempt turn into happiness once more. After waiting for a while, I felt so much better, I was even starting to get up; though I immediately sat back down because I don't like being late to class. Hell, I don't even like my teachers that much; most of them anyway. Everyone I know should even consider it a miracle that I haven't dropped out by now. Here's where things got kinda strange, some kid walked into the bathroom and said "hey man, what's up?" I replied with "nothin' much, jus' skippin' class today." Right after I say that, the kid flushes the toilet and opens the stall door. Before he walks out he exclaims "wait! I almost forgot!", he then hands me a sheet of paper with a KIK code printed on it. I weakly let out a "thank you" and continue to sit there. I hear the dismissal bell ring and I start heading outside, on the way out, I saw a lesbian couple making out; they immediately stopped for a second when I looked at them. "As to be expected, everyone is afraid of being who they are in today's society" I thought to myself as I continued to walk outside. When I walked outside I saw that the sky was littered with clouds and it was a sickly shade of grey, "God must hate us today." I thought as I continued walking. After a long walk, I made it home. I took the paper out of my pocket and scanned the code, it registered and I was now chatting with some random person. They said "this is really fucking strange, take a look at this and tell me what you think of it." I replied back "what?" and they replied with a link. I clicked on it and it lead to a 4chan post. The 4chan post had a video file which was titled "s1 ep1 - starting out" , I right-clicked on it and saved the video file. I immediately realized that I could have possibly put a virus on my computer, "ehh… what fuckin' ever" I said to myself as I clicked on the video file. It started out with an intro that could only be described as surreal, it had washed out colors and shapes, that were similar to what you would see if you stared at a bright light and then closed your eyes. While this was happening text scrolled across the screen showing what I assume was the credits, but this was written in a very odd script, it looked like no other language on this planet; let me describe what it looked like. It was formed with a bunch of squiggly lines that were intersecting at very specific angles, the lowest variation being around a half of 1°. The text beneath it was even more bizarre, it was perfect circles with a bunch of random lines scattered about the middle of them. I was already feeling pretty freaked out, I just stared in awe as more of this weird language kept coming on the screen. After a while I heard the slam of piano keys and it began, it showed a boy sitting on the edge of his bed and staring out the window. He rubbed his eyes and went into the closet, he pulled out some clothes and said "this looks good to wear today." He started switching clothes, but something was off about this scene; instead of putting censor bars where genitals were, the boy's eyes darted around the room while he had an expression of fear. He then got back in bed and pulled the covers over himself while he changed into his clothes. After a little bit of time, he jumped out from under the covers and walked out the door. He followed the road to school while running at a surprising rate, his pace not letting up anytime soon. He reached the front door of the school and went in, his smile fading into a frown as he looked at the clock on the wall. "Great, now I'm late to class!" he said with an angry tone. He then walked around until he found a door, he reached his hand out to the doorknob as he thought "wonder how much everyone will laugh at me now.", he then pulled his hand away and said in a low voice "no, I'm not in the mood right now, I'm gonna find something else to do." The character made a mischievous grin and let out a light chuckle. He walked around until he found another class room, he looked inside this one while the view shifted to this particular girl in the class. He whispered to himself "hello darkness my old friend", when he did this his smile grew wider. He made an expression like he was pondering an important decision, and he just stood there for a while. During his long thought processes, they suddenly stopped, a loud ringing was then heard. It sounded like your stereotypical school bell. The boy went on to yet another door, but this time, he walked inside. Inside was some unknown classroom, I couldn't tell what the subject was but what I do know is that It didn't look very good, there were pencil shavings on the floor, the textbooks had pages torn out of them, and the desks had a lot of things scratched into them. The boy went to the back of the room and sat down in one of the desks, he grew bored of the teacher lecturing and put his head down. There was nothing but black for several minutes, with random indistinguishable voices being heard. Eventually, another loud ring broke out, but this time he didn't head to a classroom. He went over to the back of the school, this part of it looked very old and dirty. He opened one of the doors and walked down the hallway which was surprisingly clean, he thought to himself "I guess the school janitors have to clean the abandoned parts as well." After looking through and seeing the old classrooms which were obviously outdated in contrast to the rest of the building. He made it to a certain spot in the school, this area was filled with lots of tables and chairs, "ahh… the old cafeteria, too bad there's no one else but me here everyday", he took out his lunch after sitting down at one of the tables and started eating. When he was eating a ham and cheese sandwich, he felt a slimy feeling on his other hand, he lifted it up to see that it was covered in some bbq sauce from someone else's meal. He exclaimed "sorry, I'll go get you another-" his sentence was interrupted as he thought to himself "there is no one but me here, why do I keep forgetting?" After he finished eating his food he got up and put it in the trash, he then sat back down at the table and pulled out his phone; it had no service. "I never need to talk to anyone, why am I obsessing over this?" He thought "goddammit, why is everything so weird today, ehh… that's one of the effects of being anti-social." Again, the school bell rang and he went to go to his next class, all the insects in the abandoned building slowed his progress down and he had to be careful not to bump into them. He thought "Despite them being smaller, weaker, and inferior to you, they can still harm you a great amount, best to not mess with them." He continued into the main part of the building and went to the door for his next class. He hesitated a bit before going inside, after a little bit of waiting, he walked right in. It was biology, this was apparently his favorite subject, due to the relaxed and happy smile when he walked into the room. He sat down in his desk and started talking to the kid next to him, he said "hey man, you know that girl in your 1st period class?", the other kid replied with "yeah… Emily can be quite the bitch sometimes, I bet she has been used more than the konamj code." he burst out laughing and said "oh that's a good one dude, how do you always make me laugh?" the boy replied back "I have my ways" and winked at him while forming a weak smile. He said "hold on" and he pulled a piece of paper out of his notebook, he quickly wrote something down on it and passed it to his friend. He then walked over to the teachers desk and asked for a bathroom pass, once he got it he walked out of class and started heading towards the bathroom. He then waited in there for a bit, after a few seconds he said "he should be here any minute now." walking around impatiently he kept saying "come on already." His friend walked in and said "ok what's the plan?" He replied back with "I'll tell you in a bit, just wait for those "things" to leave this place", "you got it!" his friend said as he sat there next to him quietly. They waited for a couple minutes and then huddled together and started talking about something which I couldnt hear. After some more time passed, they both said "okay, got it." and walked out of there. The bell rang again and this time everyone was walking out due to it being the end of the day. But this time, instead of walking back to his house he went near the bus stop. Him and his friend waited a while for the bus to arrive. Once it arrived, they hopped on and sat in a seat near the back of the bus, they locked eyes with the back of the girl's head and then looked out the window. After seeing some scrolling background, they arrived at the first stop. They got off and started following the girl home, making sure to act casual, lest she notice that you're up to something and call the cops; the plan will fail. So they walked for a while until they made it to her house, once there they acted like they were still walking forward so she wouldn't get suspicious. But, when she walked inside and shut the door; they went around to the backyard and just sat there. The friend then said "wait right here!" and he ran inside the house. 5 minutes later… the friend runs back out and yells "it worked!" while laughing hysterically, him having a wide ear to ear grin. He says "yeah, let's go back to my place", the friend nods in agreement and starts going back to the bus stop. About halfway there the friend says "hey could you hold my back pack for a while? These books sure get heavy after a lot of carrying around." He said "okay… then?" and took the bag from and held on to it. After they made it to the bus stop, the sat down and waited for the bus to arrive again. When it finally made it the got on and sat in the back, he looked around and with that he said to his friend "what's with all the bugs 'round 'ere?", the friend said "I don't know, they usually aren't around here this late." After the bus ride, he got off and walked over to his house, he opened the door and said to his friend "what are you waiting for? Come on in!", his friend ran in and took a look around. He said "come on up, my room is this way.", the friend nodded in agreement and followed him up to his room. Once they got up there, they turned off the lights and the room went pitch black. Following this, an ending sequence played, it featured the same background as the intro, except for the fact that the shapes were even more washed out now. Nothing happened until a few seconds after when some text started scrolling on screen, it was in Chinese and I could not read what it said. It scrolled oddly quick and was only one screen for about 2 seconds. The video file ended and I was back on my desktop, I took out my phone to go chat with that person again and see what's up with this video. I went on KIK and searched for the username, but it when I found it, I also found that the person who sent me it had blocked me. I went back on 4chan from my internet history and went to the thread, it showed that it was deleted by an administrator for "violation of the terms of service." I was trying to figure out what the hell was going on when I realized something, I still have the audio file, I put it on a flash drive and then put the flash drive in my pocket. Another thought popped into my head "if it said ep1 then there must be more of this series." I got in bed and went to sleep. When I woke up I was drenched in sweat and I had a terrible splitting headache, I called my mom and told her "I'm staying home today, not feeling so well", she agreed and hang up the call. I also felt absolutely livid for some inexplicable reason, out of this rage I had punched the wall. My hand was hurting pretty bad so I went downstairs to get something to eat, so I could take my mind off the pain. I called up my friend and told him about some video file I had found, I told him nothing about what I saw last night and I just said that I needed him to fix corrupted segments of the video. He said "ok I'll come over and get the flash drive so I can analyze the file", I replied with "see you later!" and ended the call. At the time of me posting this… my friend still hasn't arrived. I will tell you about any more developments on this later. no. 2 Hey guys, I'm writing this because, i just found something weird about this show. And just in case you are wondering, this was written the day after the last update. Let's get back on topic here, I was re-watching it again to see if there was anything i missed. I paused it and went up to get a drink. I sat on the couch for a while and started drinking; I was also thinking about a possible meaning behind the show when I was sitting there. A few minutes later I had finished drinking and I put my cup in the sink. I walked back to my computer and I was about to unpause the video, then something stopped me doing from doing so… there was an image on the screen that I hadn't seen when watching it previously. The image was quite disturbing, it showed a pair of teeth, two eyes, and nothing else but a black background behind it. That wasn't what scared me about the picture, what really disturbed me was the way the facial features looked; the eyes had what appeared to be papercuts on them and the teeth were chipped and broken. I had noticed something else about it as well, it wasn't in the typical anime style like the rest of the show; it looked realistic, as if it were a photograph. After staring at the face for a while, I unpaused it and continued watching. It was at the part where he was walking through the hallway in the abandoned part of the building. I looked closely at the screen; keeping an eye out for any details that I missed when I initially watched it. I had kept pausing and looking around for any hidden things in it, sometimes zooming in on the window in specific areas. I had found something else that was hidden in it, when he sits down at the table you can see a paper on the floor with some random text written on it. After doing the usual process of zooming in on it and advancing the frames, I saw what the text read: it was a bunch of random numbers and an onion link. I couldn't make out the specific numbers though, the resolution was too low to zoom in any further. I breathed a sigh of relief and said to myself "at least this is some deep web thing and not some haunted video file, good to know what I'm dealing with here." I then felt a vibration and looked down to see the notification that I had a new KIK chat, I swiped on it and went to see what was up. I nearly got a heart attack when I saw who it was, it was the same person from the KIK code that I put in. I saw that they were typing in the chat, I ignored it and sent out a message saying "Umm… what's the name of this show? And why did you send it to me? If you wanna keep sending me this weird videos just give me a link to all of the episodes." I sat there and waited for a reply, a reply came about 30 seconds later saying "sorry, it takes me a while to find this stuff. I will now answer the questions you asked me. Firstly, no one knows the name of the show, trust me, people have tried to find the name and translate it into other known languages. Now I know what you're thinking, how can you find this show if it doesn't even have a name? The answer to that is… lacking almost all explanation… this show just turns up whenever it feels like it. Sometimes, you will find a download link to one or more of the episodes, usually with a screenshot of one of the scenes next to it. If it is re-uploaded to any file sharing or online video sites; it will always be taken down within a few minutes due to violation of terms of service. As for why i sent it to you, the answer is actually quite obvious, I wanted to tell someone about this. And why I can't send you all the episodes, because of the aforementioned "anomaly", these episodes are very hard to find. I only have episodes 1-4, I had found them on an anime message board and downloaded them to my pc before the post was deleted. So, I'll send you episode 2 of this show, tell me when you get the link. And one more thing, from now on, call this series "the sad show". Me and a couple of other people gave it that name due to the "depressed quality" that the show has." After reading this, I became intrigued, I was gonna find out what the origin of the sad show is and whoever or whatever made it. I replied back with "I got the link, I'm gonna start watching it now. Ill talk to you next time I get a chance." I went to the link on my computer and started downloading the file. I sat there waiting for a while, wondering when the video file would finally be able to be seen. After a few minutes, the video was finished downloading and I opened the file. The episode started playing with more or less the same intro as the first, just that the shapes in the background were slightly brighter and the weird script has slightly different line formations. After about a minute and a half, the intro faded away and it showed the boy sitting on the edge of his bed and staring out the window. For a second, I thought that this was just the same episode looping over again, until I noticed that the time of day was different compared to the first episode. Something else was different as well, the boy was not the same person from the first episode, he looked totally different compared to the other person. What happened next was odd in contrast to the first episode, he was acting really- update abruptly ended here Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Journal (the signature thing isn't working for me.) Crayonization: http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crayonization